


Pázsit

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Unrequited Love, alternate POV retelling
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Piton gondolatai a Szellemszálláson történtek alatt.
Kudos: 1





	Pázsit

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 augusztusában Merengőn.

Az éles fogak tövig a húsába mélyedtek, és Perselus _most_ tudta meg igazán, mit jelent „érezni”. Tépte, szaggatta a nyakát a fájdalom, forró késsel martak a mellkasába, jeges töviseket döftek a testébe, és sikolyával mintha maga a lelke akart volna kimenekülni belőle. Előbuggyanó forró vére miatt csak tompán hallotta a Sötét Nagyúr szavát, csak távolról érzékelte libbenő suhanással kísért távozását.

A következő pillanatban már a földön feküdt. Ujjai makacsul markolászták a nyakába szakított sebet, mintha ezzel meg tudná akadályozni, hogy az éltető vörös folyadék elhagyja a testét… de a tudata már felfogta az elkerülhetetlent.

 _Vége._ Kudarcot vallott.

Hogy fog Albus szemébe nézni a túloldalon…?

És egyszer csak _ő_ állt ott előtte, mintha egyenesen az igazgató küldte volna hozzá. Tekintetében nyoma sem volt szánakozásnak, és Perselus tudta, hogy addig kell élnie a lehetőséggel, míg végleg el nem ragadja a sötétség: Szétnyitotta remegő ajkait, s próbált szavakat formálni, de hangok nem hagyták el a torkát. Hátranyelte a feltöri készülő meleg folyadékot, s ahogy Potter előrébb hajolt, minden erejét összeszedve megragadta annak talárját. A fiú szemei elkerekedtek, mikor lehúzta őt magához.

– Vidd… el… Vidd… el…

Már nem tudott gondolkodni, nem tudott cselekedni: csak hagyta, hogy emlékei menekülő patkányok módjára elhagyják a testét, és a szaggató fájdalom lusta perzseléssé tompuljon.

Egyszerre pőrén valóságosnak érezte magát, fájdalmasan meztelennek; emlékeivel a legmélyebb titkait adta ki magából. Ráadásul pont _ennek_ a fiúnak. Pont az _ő_ fiának…

Bizsergő érzés jelent meg a mellkasában, s ujjai erősebben szorították a fekete talárt.

– Nézz… rám… - suttogta.

Mintha szorító karok téptek volna a húsába, de az érzés ellágyult, ahogy a zöld szemek az övéibe fúródtak. Akár a pázsit… Perselus újra a fűben ült a roxforti birtokon, a szeretett lány illata összekeveredett orrában a frissen nyírt gyepével. Ragyogó zöld… Látta már ezeket a szemeket döbbenettől elkerekedni, jókedvtől csillogni, haragtól villámlani… régen… messze… egyszer… A szemüveg mögött lévő szempárban a saját emlékei tetszettek visszatükröződni, és Perselus hófehérré vált ujjainak szorítása enyhült a taláron.

… Most újra leülhetnek majd együtt arra a pázsitra.


End file.
